


Red Wrist, Red Lips

by prettyjk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyjk/pseuds/prettyjk
Summary: "Sicheng strokes his cheek, saying nothing. Dejun wrenches his eyes away from Sicheng's veins to look up into his face, his gaze calculating."Is it because you're afraid? Are you scared of me, Winwinnie? Or is your heart racing because you're aroused?" Sicheng glances away for a moment, his cheeks flushing. Dejun just keeps talking. "Your cock is so saturated with blood right now that I could eat it whole, Winwinnie," he coos, knowing Sicheng doesn't like him using the cutesie nickname, but not caring."WinWin/Xiaojun soft vampire boyfriends because this site needs more XiaoWin content!
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Kudos: 18





	Red Wrist, Red Lips

The way Dejun looks at him, like he's equal parts precious and pitiful, like he's almost sorry for what he's about to do- is Sicheng's favourite, and he plays up his innocence, making his eyes impossibly wider, knowing they sparkle in the lamplight of Dejun's bedroom.

Dejun drops to a kneel between Sicheng's shins, props his elbows on Sicheng's knees as he sits on the edge of the bed. Sicheng extends a cool hand, tipped with slender fingers, against Dejun's cheek, as their eyes lock. Sicheng can see the way Dejun's gaze is transfixed on his wrist, on the fine network of veins struck through the flesh in greenish-blue lines. 

"You can smell it, this close, can't you?" Sicheng asks quietly, hand still resting against Dejun's cheek. The boy on his knees doesn't move his gaze for even a second, just keeps staring at Sicheng's wrist, before finally speaking. "Yes, I can." His voice is slightly hoarse, sounding like he's just woken up from sleep, as he continues. "And I can see your pulse, the way the skin raises over your veins. Your heart is beating very fast, you know", he adds. Sicheng strokes his cheek, saying nothing. Dejun wrenches his eyes away from Sicheng's veins to look up into his face, his gaze calculating.   
"Is it because you're afraid? Are you scared of me, Winwinnie? Or is your heart racing because you're aroused?" Sicheng glances away for a moment, his cheeks flushing. Dejun just keeps talking. "Your cock is so saturated with blood right now that I could eat it whole, Winwinnie," he coos, knowing Sicheng doesn't like him using the cutesie nickname, but not caring. 

Dejun leans forward to mouth over the bulge in Sicheng's jeans, looking up into his face for his reaction. Sicheng tries to keep his expression neutral, but it's difficult with the way Dejun is looking up at him, so shameless and serious, his saliva leaving little dark blotches on the crotch of his jeans. "You could, you know," he challenges coolly, regaining his composure, and Dejun appears to almost choke. "You could eat my cock, Jun, suck all the blood and cum out of me, gorge yourself on me," he forges on, smiling. "I'd let you, Junie. Wouldn't that be nice?" he asks softly, his lips twisted into a smile as Dejun's eyes darken and his breathing becomes audibly harsh. 

Still on his knees, Dejun's grip around Sicheng's wrist becomes crushing pressure, as he brings Sicheng's wrist up to his mouth. He presses his nose to the thin skin there, inhaling deeply, nostrils flaring with the action. Dejun has said before that Sicheng's blood smells something like ripened nectarines, fragrant and achingly sweet, tinted with something so essentially Sicheng that it can't be described. He just keeps breathing in the scent, licking at the skin over the veins like he can glean some taste of Sicheng's blood through his skin.  
"Your heartbeat is so strong, baby," Dejun mumbles into his skin, "I'm fucking drooling."

Sicheng pulls his wrist away and presses a thumb against Dejun's plump lips, relishing in the way they part automatically for him. He strokes Dejun's fangs with a careful fingertip, the left then the right, studying the saliva pooled on his tongue. Sicheng smiles thoughtfully, his eyes trained on Dejun's burning stare, and pushes the pad of his forefinger against the tip of one of his fangs, puncturing the skin like tissue paper.  
Dejun's reaction is instant; drool slips from the corners of his mouth, his hands clenching into fists where they rest on Sicheng's thighs, and the whine coming from deep in his throat is gutteral and desperate.

Sicheng wipes his bleeding fingertip over Dejun's slack lips, painting them red in carnal lipstick, and the sight is fucking beautiful; Dejun snaps, licks at the blood on his lips, and sucks Sicheng's bleeding finger into the hot dampness of his mouth, his eyes closed, whimpering softly.  
Sicheng strokes his hair with his free hand. "Baby, are you thirsty? You're such a good boy for me, here-" he coos, pulling his hand away and pressing his wrist to the vampire's bloody mouth. He looks up, silently asking permission, and Sicheng nods, love in his gaze.

The first bite is always the most painful, and Sicheng sucks air in through his teeth as Dejun latches on to his wrist, his fangs sliding into the flesh cleanly. Dejun is always too far gone to communicate much when he's feeding, so Sicheng just strokes his hair and cheeks as the vampire rests his head on his thigh, nuzzling into it absently. He brings a hand up to the bulge in Sicheng's jeans, and Sicheng gasps, the sweet pressure on his cock mixing with the delicious burn of the fangs in his wrist. Dejun deftly undoes the button and pulls his zipper down, taking Sicheng's leaking cock out of his briefs.   
Eyes still closed, Dejun breaks away from Sicheng's wrist momentarily, wiping his hand over the blood around his lips, and goes back to sucking from the veins, his bloody hand wrapping around Sicheng's cock. The vision is obscene, Dejun pumping Sicheng's cock with his own blood as lube, humming quietly into Sicheng's flesh.   
"Good boy, my good, filthy boy," Sicheng praises, the arousal in his gut burning like the pain in his wrist. The cocktail of sensation is so heady that he comes almost embarrassingly quickly, cum dripping over his bloody length.

Dejun breaks away from Sicheng's wrist, smiling lazily, looking drunk and sated. "Thank you," he breathes quietly, and he kisses Sicheng's thighs, leaving red kiss marks, moving up to lick delicately at his sensitive cock and cleaning it of the blood and come splattered over it.  
When he's finished, he stands and pushes Sicheng back on to the bed, laying down and pulling him to his chest to spoon him, kissing his hair.   
"I love you, Winwinnie", he murmurs, sounding sleepy and sated. Sicheng links their fingers together and kisses the back of Dejun's hand, the smooth skin cool under his lips. "I love you too, angel."


End file.
